1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of luminescent pacifiers, and more particularly to a novel pacifier having illuminescent material embodied in a sheet, movable object or recessed representation which is blocked from engaging with or contacting the mouth of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a pacifier to soothe and maintain an infant quiet. In this connection, some attempts have been made to make the pacifier attractive or more noticeable in the dark by placing illuminescent substances or material on the pacifier which attract the attention of the infant. Some attempts to employ illuminous substances are found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,571; 4,716,902; and 3,186,411. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior pacifiers which stem largely from the fact that the illuminescent substance is impregnated into material which the infant may bite into or place in his mouth so that the material will injure or damage the infant. In some instances, the illuminescent substance is poisonous. In these prior disclosures, it can be seen that an infant can either readily touch the illuminescent material or substance with parts of the mouth or that the illuminescence takes the form of a bulb which will readily break and present further danger to the infant.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel infant pacifier which presents the attractive and noticeable features of illuminescence but which blocks or separates the illuminescent substance from the mouth of the infant so that the substance cannot enter the infant's body.